shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Amarantha/Personality and Relationships
Personality Amarantha from the time she was a little girl, she wasn’t a girly girl. She was more of a tomboy; she enjoyed reading about the warriors of old and hearing the stories of the Marines who did battle with pirates. So from the beginning, she never wanted to be a noble’s daughter, she often wished that she was a pirate’s daughter. But she is a rebellious woman, showing when she left her home and wealth to join Demetrius and the Hakuri Pirates. Amarantha is not the average woman, she is a great warrior she often is described to be an Amazon woman. She lives to battle and enjoys it; however she is among the worse of the Hakuri Pirates. She is a heartless woman, who thinks that men and women are weak. Unless they can prove their strength in battle, she wishes to prove that a woman can do just as good as or even better than a man in battle. So this being her main drive, she has not cared for feminine things. So sometimes is mistaken for a man, she can get easily angry over this and many other things. She thinks that she and the other hakuri pirates are above all humans and as such she is a goddess or such. She comments that she must be the goddess Durga in human form, being a warrior goddess. Amarantha despises all living beings because they seem to rely too much on the ways of peace and not chaos. She is arrogant, condescending, and manipulative woman who has such a great dominance among the Hakuri Pirates. That many of its members and including the mother’s four guardians listen to her orders just as well as Demetirus’s. Another purpose she wants is to create as much chaos and fight to her hearts content. Loathing the idea of peace and order, she is more than willing to tip the scales towards anarchy for her enjoyment. Confident in her view of life, she finds others to be amusing pawns in her twisted doctrine of chaos and is fascinated with death. Like Demetrius Amarantha thinks that the world should be in chaos and let the gods run among doing whatever they please. Amarantha however does seem to have some kind of drive to make someone proud, however it hasn’t been revealed at who it is just yet. Amarantha is battle is completely cruel and sadistic, never afraid to take on more opponents at once. She does have arrogance in her abilities, pride in her Devil Fruit powers and absolute confidence in her Rokushiki abilites. However she boasts about these things sometimes, telling about techniques and such. Amarantha does have one fear, which that fears that she is scared to fail. So she goes out of her way to up hold orders and such, she states that she rather give up her life in order to protect the central parts of the Mother Hakuri. The last trait that Amarantha is that she is a very serious woman, she often will shout out to show just how dominant she is. She also can be playful be with others, mocking them and mocking them again. Never respect any opponent, only the hakuri pirates she respects. She has no care for the humans or world, even though she is human herself. She thinks herself to be the chosen vessel for the goddess Durga and become the living embodiment of Durga Relationships Hakuri Pirates By far Amarantha is one of the most forceful and dominate members of the Hakuri Pirate, she doesn’t really have a care about the rest of the crew members. She says that she gives them enough respect not to interfere with their fights and they don’t interfere with her’s. However she doesn’t really get along with Aaron, because he is much more feminine. Amarantha often calls him a waste of space and needs to know how to fight, if he wishes to serve god. However Aaron replies in a sarcastic way with his famous “sorry”, calling Amarantha a man or such. Division Commanders Among the Division commanders she is dominant as well; she acts one of the more veteran commanders even though she is very young herself. She doesn’t worry about them, because she knows just what they can do and they know what she can do. Many of the commanders trust her to guard the central parts of the Mother Hakuri from attacks along with her division members. So they have an unspoken respect for each other, making them an elite fighting force. Demetrius D. Xavier Amarantha is one of the most loyalist members to Demetrius she came to him of her own free will. He seen so much potential in her and agreed to train her, because of all of her skills Demetrius named her a division commander. She is very grateful for this, also naming her the leader of the Mother’s Four Guardians, she is grateful as well. Demetrius often will call Amarantha Durga incarnate, which just gives her more of a reason why to please Demetrius. She also has hinted that she might have a love for Demetrius as well, often stated that she never wants to fail the one that sees above all things. Missy Missy and Amarantha are extremely opposite, the two are different personalities. So the two often fight, Missy being Demetrius lover and Amarantha seems to have feelings for Demetrius. The two often do try to out do the other, to get attention from Demetrius. So the two are much more than rivals in the crew, they are competing to get the attention of god and the heavens. To see which one will become the Queen of the heavens. Mother's Four Guardians Amarantha knows everyone of the member’s strengths and has no problem to send them and their division members out to kill in the Name of Demetrius. However she and the other members often stay behind and guard the Mother hakuri with their divisions. So she expects that the guardians are willing to give up their lives for the Mother Hakuri, she often scares them straight. To make sure that they don’t fail and then in turn Demetrius will be pleased with them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages